The invention relates to a putter head with structural features that serve to improve putter head feel.
The “feel” of a golf club, particularly with respect to putters, is important in selecting clubs for purchase/play. Many component parts of the club and features associated with the club combine to define a club's “feel.” Exemplary characteristics include club weight, weight distribution, club head material, vibration absorption, and the like, all of which may affect the feel of the club as it strikes a ball. Other features that are important to golfers include the visual appearance of the club and sometimes even the sound produced when the club strikes a ball.